


Quarantine Shenanigans

by Starryfull13



Series: Quarantine [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Boredom, Cabin feever, Other, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfull13/pseuds/Starryfull13
Summary: Aziraphale wasn’t distressed about the situation. Apart from not being able to help the humans eliminate and recover from the virus.Crowley on the other hand had become like a caged animal. Pacing around the flat, never being able to settle. He had managed to go through all his entertainment options after day three.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706911
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Quarantine Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from Seaskystone/Atalan
> 
> CHALLENGE: in 500 words or less, convey the sheer HORROR of Aziraphale and Crowley in quarantine in Crowley’s flat.
> 
> ETA: or draw it!

Since the failed Armageddon the angel and demon had been spending more and more time with each other. Their worlds slowly merging together. 

Some plants, a CD player and CD’s had made their way into the bookshop. A few soft furnishings, nibbles, tea and several books appeared in Crowley’s flat. For which Aziraphale was eternally grateful for under the current circumstances. 

Neither the angel nor demon are susceptible to human disease however their corporations could be carriers. Therefore they were only half paying attention to the human news. 

Their interactions with humans were quite limited, especially since their dismissal from above and below. The most time they were in close proximity with them was if they went out for a meal, which had been stopped for a while now.

The quarantine had come unexpectedly to them. They had been relaxing in Crowley’s flat for the afternoon, drinking into the night. 

It wasn’t until the following morning when Crowley had checked his phone they learned there was a nation-wide quarantine. People had until the previous evening to get to their homes before quarantine began. They were stuck there!

That was five days ago. Aziraphale was more than content enough staying inside for several days at a time. He had done so many a time in the past, locking himself up in his shop reading as the days and nights passed. 

Aziraphale wasn’t distressed about the situation. Apart from not being able to help the humans eliminate and recover from the virus. 

Crowley on the other hand had become like a caged animal. Pacing around the flat, never being able to settle. He had managed to go through all his entertainment options after day three.

Aziraphale had suggested Crowley slept to help pass the time (and to give him peace to read) except Crowley said he didn’t want to leave Aziraphale sitting alone for however long. Aziraphale would normally have found this quite sweet, if Crowley’s constant fidgeting wasn’t so irritating!

For the past hour Aziraphale had desperately been trying to concentrate on his book and ignore Crowley wandering in and out of all the rooms trying to find something to do, clattering about. Crowley was currently doing something to the shelving unit next to Aziraphale’s chair and his limit had been reached.

He closed the book with a snap, huffing to a stand to confront Crowley face to face.

“Crowley! If you don’t sit at peace this minute I will not be responsible for my actions!” Aziraphle barked.

Crowley spun round, a wicked grin on his face “What? You gonna smite me?!

“Try me”

One second Aziraphale was glaring at Crowley, the next Crowley’s mouth smashed against his. The messy kiss grew desperate. Aziraphale pulled Crowley closer, his hands taking over and removing Crowley’s blazer. 

His bow tie and other items of his own clothing were hastily being removed by Crowley. Things ultimately progressed. They had both found something new to keep them entertained.


End file.
